Sesame Street 45 RPM sets
When Sesame Street began to produce albums and singles in the early 1970's, they also created some sets of singles that were released in special custom boxes. These sets sometimes had unique artwork. ''The Sesame Street Carry About'' This boxed set contains songs from ''The Sesame Street Book & Record, and includes the singles CC 75001, CC 75002, CC 75003, CC 75004, CC 75005, and CC 75006. These singles were also sold separately. The cardboard books and picture sleeves sold with the singles were included in this boxed set. Image:SS1CarryAbout.jpg ''3 New Books & Records'' This set of 3 singles came in a plastic bag with a handle, and the songs are from ''The Sesame Street Book & Record. It includes the singles CC 75007, CC 75008, and CC 75009, all of which were also sold separately. The cardboard books and picture sleeves sold with the singles were included in this set. Image:3newrecords.JPG Image:Rubberduckie.JPG Image:Aface.JPG Image:Green.JPG ''The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Records Tote Box'' This boxed set of 4 extended-play 45 RPM records includes all of the songs from ''The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album, and was unusual, because Warner Bros. did not normally release boxed sets in this format. Since Carry About was a trademark of Columbia Records for its 45 RPM boxed sets, the label called its version a Tote Box. The set contained smaller versions of all the material included with the LP version, which included a 28-page illustrated color booklet with lyrics of all of the songs, a sheet of stickers with pictures of various Sesame Street characters, and a sheet of Sesame Street signs that could be punched out. These 45's were not sold except as part of the set, and thus do not carry individual record numbers. Each record has two numbered sides; somewhat surprisingly, this was done so that sides 1 & 8, 2 & 7, 3 & 6, and 4 & 5 were paired together so that they could be placed on a record changer instead of a single-play turntable. The songs are as follows: * Side 1: Sesame Street Theme * Side 1: Play Along * Side 2: Everyone Makes Mistakes * Side 2: The Garden * Side 3: High, Middle, Low * Side 3: The Word Family Song * Side 4: What Do I Do When I'm Alone? * Side 4: Has Anybody Seen My Dog? * Side 5: Sing * Side 5: Mad! * Side 6: Picture a World * Side 6: The Grouch Song * Side 7: Stop! * Side 7: I'm Pretty * Side 7: Circles * Side 8: Over, Under, Around and Through * Side 8: Someday Little Children Image:SS2ToteBox.jpg Image:WBSS2Single7.jpg ''The Muppet Alphabet Carry About'' This boxed set contains all of the songs from ''The Muppet Alphabet Album. The singles are numbered CC 75037, CC 75038, CC 75039, CC 75040, CC 75041, CC 75042, and CC 75043. The singles were also sold individually with cardboard books and picture sleeves that were not included in the boxed set. Image:Alphabetcarryabout.JPG Image:Alphabetcarryabout2.JPG Image:ABCD.JPG Image:ABCDBack.jpg Image:EFGH.JPG Image:EFGHBack.jpg Image:IJKL.JPG Image:IJKLBack.jpg Image:MNOP1.JPG Image:MNOPBack.jpg Image:QRST.JPG Image:QRSTBack.jpg Image:UVW.JPG Image:UVWBack.jpg Image:XYZ.JPG Image:XYZBack.jpg ''Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert Carry About'' This boxed set contains all of the songs from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert. Although all of the songs included were also sold on separate singles, the groupings of songs on each record is different in this set. The illustrations are by prolific Sesame illustrator Michael Smollin. Image:CC75056TigerHuntJust3Simple1973.jpg Image:EBCollection3ColorsSimple.jpg Image:EBCollectionNameAnimalDrawing.jpg Image:EBCollectionPatPatListening.jpg Image:EBCollectionStuffMarchingBox.jpg Image:EBCollectionClinkClank.jpg ''My First Sesame Street Record Collection'' This boxed set contains songs from a variety of LPs. It includes singles numbered JCP 69901, JCP 69902, JCP 69903, JCP 69904, JCP 69905, and JCP 69906. Image:MyFirstSSRecordColl.jpg See also *Sesame Street Discography *Sesame Street Singles *Sesame Street Book and Record Sets Discography Category:Discographies Category:Sesame Street Albums